megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Tadashi Nikaido
Tadashi Nikaido (二階堂 征志, Nikaidō Tadashi) is a character in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor. Appearances * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Playable Character * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked: Playable Character Design Personality Kaido, at first, seems to be a good guy that doesn't like to see other people make senseless riots. Ironically, he starts displaying his hot blooded self once he starts getting obsessed with power throughout the game. At the end of most routes, Kaido shows his brutality and total disgust to people weaker than him. He is especially protective for Mari, whom he harbors a deep crush that he doesn't like to bring up to others (though he feels a bit embarrassed that Mari was her older brother's crush, and that he is younger than both of them). Profile * Age: 20 Devil Survivor/Overclocked The leader of the charismatic "Shibuya Daemons", 20 years old, known as "Kaido". In contrast to his appearance, he has a reputation of being very helpful. Originally, his older brother was the Daemons' leader, but he was the first victim in what is now known as the "bloodless murders". Shortly after taking over the Daemons, he came across a COMP and swore revenge upon the criminal. This desire, coupled with the loss of a "demon-hunting" bet he made with Yuzu, calls forth Pazuzu, demon king of the wind. Depending on the player's choices, he can either kill Keisuke in retaliation for the latter's murder of Daemons or aid his childhood friend and crush, Mari Mochizuki, in her battle against his brother's killer. During the lockdown, Kaido teams up with Honda most of the time when fighting demons. Early Bad Ending Kaido does not show up at all. Yuzu's Route He assists the party in making a distraction on the SDF barricades to allow them to escape the lockdown. In Overclocked, Kaido is being persecuted by SDF soldiers, his COMP having run out of battery. If helped, he will join the party. Naoya/Kaido's Route If you decide to follow Naoya's path, Kaido will join your party along with Naoya after Yuzu and Midori leave. The same happens if you choose Kaido's path. Amane's Route In Overclocked, Kaido is seen defending a barricade from a horde of demon tamers trying to get out at all costs. The party assists him and the SDF in stopping the big wave, but he does not join the team, cheering from the sidelines after seeing their good actions paying off, while he defends the barricades from being taken down. Atsuro's Route Kaido is seen in the ending of Atsuro's route, seeming despondent that all the demons have disappeared. Gin/Haru's Route Kaido does not show up at all. Stats Kaido is a physical-oriented fighter, boasting incredible Strength and Vitality values that exceed Atsuro's. However, his horrible Magic stats leaves him vulnerable to damage from magic skills, and his low agility and speed of 47 often leaves him the last to move. 2nd Day, Eikokuji Kaido first appears in battle here teamed up with Honda. They then work with the protagonist's party in defeating the demons in the area. 3rd Day, Shibuya Park Here, Kaido and Honda challenge the protagonist's party to see who can defeat more demons in the area. Kaido even comes with a Basilisk and Nalagiri in his team to make defeating the demons much easier for him. 4th Day, Suidobashi Kaido and Honda are found attacking civilians here, and must be defeated. 5th Day, Shiba Park or Kudanshita If the player fails to keep Kaido from hunting Keisuke down, they will have to fight and defeat Kaido after he kills Keisuke. If the player does give Mari's bag to Kaido, he instead appears during the fight with Kudlak with the same stats. 5th Day, Suidobashi If the player chooses to side with Keisuke rather than confronting him, Midori leaves the group, and later shows up in this battle with Kaido. Trivia Category:Devil Survivor Characters Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Characters